


Overcome

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что таится за дверью чужого разума?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> написано по идее и для Мечты_о_небе на ФБ-2013

Атмосфера на мостике напряженная, кислорода — полно: вентиляция работает превосходно. Но он кажется таким тяжелым, что даже Спока пригибает к полу. Он распрямляет плечи и делает свою работу, краем глаза следя за тем, что происходит на экране. За его спиной Кирк высокомерно выставляет условия местным жителям, которые отказываются отдавать дилитий. Джим — Спок разбирает в голосе — недоумевает, почему население не согласно, и это его злит так, что он опускается до ультиматума. Собеседники лишь кивают на слова и отвечают, что их решение изменению не подлежит. Джим не понимает, почему они принимают его угрозы с достоинством, а не мечутся в панике, уговаривая его принять кристаллы. Он не понимает, как они могут выбрать смерть. 

Джим говорит, что, когда планета станет пуста, когда земля иссохнет от луча стерилизации, дилитий будет подготовлен для десанта Энтерпрайз. Инопланетник смотрит прямо на капитана — Спок видит взгляд и чувствует, как позади словно похолодало — и произносит то, что вызывает у Кирка еще большую ярость: «Мы не будем причастны к убийствам, которые совершает ваша Империя». 

Кирк прерывает соединение и со злобным рыком откидывается на спинку кресла. Спок мимолетно замечает, что, судя по скрипу, ей осталось совсем немного до того, чтобы развалиться. Он едва качает головой и не оборачивается, когда Джим обращается к нему: 

– Нам хватит мощности, Спок? 

– У нас достаточно энергии для этого, сэр, – холодно отвечает Спок, так и не повернув головы и даже не выпрямившись над рабочей панелью. Джим шумно дышит, а Спок продолжает: – Запасы дилития не являются критическими, я вас об этом информировал еще в начале смены. 

– Я помню, – огрызается Джим. – Но мы все равно заберем его с Рекруса, – решительно говорит он, но Спок и так не сомневается в том, что Джим это сделает. Для блефа в его голосе было слишком много уверенности и даже некоторого спокойствия, не свойственного провоцирующему Джиму. 

– Как пожелаете, сэр, – отзывается Спок. Джим определенно хочет еще что-то сказать, но так и не произносит ни слова. Спинка кресла снова скрипит — Кирк поменял позу, и Спок явственно представляет его в эту минуту: ноги расставлены, руки на подлокотниках, взгляд исподлобья, в глазах — темнота и почти ненависть к тем, кто посмел дать отпор. Джим никогда не сможет понять, как можно отказаться от жизни ради каких-то надуманных, несуществующих идеалов, даже если будет к этому стремиться. А Спок — Спок понимает, но ничто на свете не заставит его в этом признаться. Даже перед самим собой он нехотя приоткрывает завесу тайны в глубине разума, где хранится самое невероятное, самое запретное — чувства. 

– Пожелаю, – с вызовом в голосе говорит капитан, а Спок делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Он едва ли ясно видит причины, по которым Кирк до сих пор воспринимает его как врага, потому что капитанство и управление кораблем ему ни к чему. Спок не раз говорил об этом Джиму, но это не привело ни к какому удовлетворительному результату. Спок начал склоняться к мысли, что Джим действует просто по привычке: не умеющий доверять кому бы то ни было, он не собирается начинать с вулканца. Хотя именно с него и стоило бы. 

Капитан больше не говорит ничего, и Спок обращает все внимание на недоделанный анализ данной звездной системы. Ничего необычного, все по стандартному сценарию: солнце, Агнос, пять планет, обитаемых две: Рекрус и Рекрус-2. Вторая не вызывает никакого интереса у Империи в общем и Кирка в частности, а вот первая славится огромными запасами дилитиевых кристаллов, которые составляют сорок процентов поверхности всей суши. Неудивительно, что Кирк решил во что бы то ни стало заполучить себе как можно больше энергии. "Это уже стало делом принципа", — думает Спок, не отвлекаясь от анализа. Джим привык, что все исполняется сразу, а если не сразу, то после первой же угрозы. А тут все пошло совсем не по привычному сценарию. 

У местного населения осталось очень мало времени на то, чтобы завершить свои дела. 

Спок поднимает глаза на мониторы, не сразу сообразив, что именно его сбило, и незаметно выдыхает, удивленный: у него задергалось правое веко. Необычно и свидетельствует о напряжении. Спок одномоментно дает всему организму расслабиться, словно сбрасывая настройки, а затем ловко возвращается к делу. Нервный тик пропал, и Спок больше о нем не думает. 

* * * 

Смена закончилась, и Спок идет по коридору офицерской палубы шаг в шаг с капитаном. Кушаки на поясах мерно раскачиваются, Кирк с такой силой и уверенностью вколачивает каблуки сапог в пол, что Спок ловит себя на мысли — странно, что в покрытии не остаются вмятины. Спок смотрит вперед, не позволяя взгляду метнуться ни на дюйм в сторону, чтобы взглянуть на капитана: тот не произносит ни звука, лишь сопровождает вулканца по пути к каютам. Охранники и Спока, и Кирка следуют за ними почти незаметно, и Спок позволяет себе подумать о том, насколько честны нанятые Кирком люди: чем можно их привлечь для того, чтобы они его убили? Спок хотел бы быть уверенным, что ничем, но он уже слишком хорошо знал людскую натуру. Капитан не зря ходит с охраной: Сулу не пугает даже кабинка агонии, и он устраивает покушение за покушением. Кирк — Спок просто это знает, как то, что есть планета Вулкан — не выдержит и убьет его. Вулканец даже немного удивляется тому, что Кирк не сделал этого до сих пор. Хотя причина ему скорее известна, чем нет — он лишь предпочитает лишний раз ее не касаться даже краем сознания. Эта сторона жизни относится к закрытой ее части, куда никому нет хода. 

– Зайдете ко мне, капитан? – он приостанавливается у своей каюты и видит, как Кирк тоже замедлил шаг. 

– Спок, – начинает он, – я не... 

– Нам следует поговорить, сэр, – Спок чуть подается вперед, всем видом выражая готовность к отказу, но он знает, что отказа не последует. Теперь капитан не в силах ему перечить. А когда они переступят через порог, все изменится еще больше. 

– Хорошо, – хмуро говорит Джим. – Только недолго, – он бросает предупреждающий взгляд на Спока, и вулканец с готовностью кивает:

– Как скажете, сэр. Это не займет много времени. 

Джиму необходимо, замечает Спок. Самое плохое, что Джим не понимает этого. Спок несет ответственность на своих плечах, с прямой спиной и королевской осанкой — никто не сможет заподозрить, что его что-то гнетет. Спок дает капитану то, что тому необходимо, но Спок недоволен, что Джиму хватило всего на два дня. С каждым разом это работает все меньше и меньше, и Спок не хочет задумываться над тем, что случится, когда это перестанет действовать совсем. Но все равно задумывается. 

Ему больше бы понравилась мысль, что прошлого раза попросту оказалось недостаточно — в конце концов, они были наедине всего лишь час, потому что на большее не было времени. 

Джим приказывает охране ждать его у дверей — сколько потребуется. Джим не видит, а Спок замечает, как у одного из мужчин кривятся губы и как он стремительно меняется в лице, когда встречается взглядом с темными глазами вулканца. Спок отмечает, что этого человека необходимо проверить, а лучше вообще устранить, пока Джиму не нанесен вред. 

Спок не хочет быть капитаном. Это попросту не в его интересах. 

Он проходит внутрь своей каюты, чувствуя себя увереннее. Это место — самое безопасное. Доступ в эти комнаты есть только у него — запароленный замок, трехуровневый код с подвижной комбинацией — здесь не подстерегает опасность. Да и мало кто из сотрудников научной службы хотел бы занять его место: с ним предпочитают не связываться. 

Едва только за Джимом закрываются двери и срабатывает замок, мигнув белыми диодами, как капитан падает на колени. Они обнимает Спока за ноги, прижимаясь лицом к бедру. Спока ведет, но он удерживается и не отступает; помчавшиеся по телу мурашки он предпочитает не замечать. Раз от раза одна и та же реакция: в горле пересыхает, дышать становится сложнее, потому что воздух неуловимо сгущается, а во рту появляется нестерпимое и ирреальное чувство горечи и безумного сожаления. 

– Господин, – шепчет Джим и прижимается губами к паху, прикрытому тканью форменных брюк. – Господин. 

В голосе Джима столько любви и обожания, что Спок в который раз не может справиться с обилием чувств, направленных на себя. Кирк трется щекой о мягкий член, снова целует, но Спок не позволяет проявиться эрекции. Он держит себя под полным контролем. Джим продолжает шептать и при этом выглядит настолько счастливым, что Спок опять задумывается: так ли он был не прав тогда, четыре года назад? Это малодушно и нелогично, это попытка уйти от проблемы, и Спок презирает себя за эти мысли. Но они стабильно появляются каждую встречу. 

– Джим, – мягко обращается Спок, и капитан послушно вскидывает голову, пронзая его чистым взглядом, лишенным какой-либо мысли. Сейчас здесь нет Джеймса Кирка. Он остался там, в коридоре, напряженный, незнакомый, огрызающийся на любого, кто не понравится. Со Споком находится его Джим — покорный, мягкий, совсем не похожий на капитана человек. Недумающий. – Мне нужно отойти.

– Конечно, – кивает тот и отстраняется, садясь на пятки. Если ему не сказать ни слова, то он так и просидит здесь, дожидаясь появления Спока из ванной. К счастью, этого не требуется, и Спок, коснувшись его макушки и мазнув пальцами по слегка вьющимся прядям, произносит: 

– Приведи себя в порядок. 

Джим с готовностью кивает и поднимается на ноги, скрываясь за дверью. Сам Спок направляется в спальню, чтобы подготовить — и комнату, и себя. Он никогда не знает, чего именно захочется Джиму. Одна величина постоянна: Джим всегда отдается. Только часто он делает это так, что у Спока остается ощущение, что это его взяли, даже если это его член был в Джиме. 

Четыре года назад не было ничего подобного. В то время Джеймс Кирк служил в Звездном Флоте на корабле Фаррагут под началом Кристофера Пайка и казался вполне довольным своей должностью старшего помощника. Спок занимал место офицера по науке и не пытался подняться выше. Как и Кирк — так ему казалось. Кристофер Пайк проявил себя достойным человеком, одним из лучших среди тех, кого довелось узнать Споку за всю свою жизнь. Ему нравилось работать под руководством Пайка, они вечерами играли в шахматы — капитан доверял вулканцу. На это у него, в отличие от Кирка, ума хватило. 

Четыре года назад все было в порядке — пока разгоряченный близостью повышения Джеймс Кирк не убил своего капитана.

Спок, переодевшись в халат, опускается в кресло, и вовремя: он слышит, как шипит открывшаяся дверь, легкие шаги — босые ноги ступают мягко, и Спок чувствует, как у него тяжелеет внутри. 

Джим появляется в спальне, он полностью обнажен, член, чья сокрытая кожей головка касается яичек при каждом шаге, покачивается, пока Джим идет к Споку через всю комнату. Не дойдя пары футов, он опускается на корточки — Спок не говорит ни слова, потому что сейчас настало время Джима — и, прогнувшись в пояснице и почти прижимаясь грудью к полу, он подползает к креслу. Спок не сводит взгляда, следя и готовясь, если понадобится, подставить руки и удержать от падения. Но Джим целует его колено, усаживается у ног и преданно смотрит в глаза, словно ожидая приказа. Спок знает, что может, но не считает, что должен: Джим сам выбирает, что ему нужно. Спок — тогда — совершил непоправимое, и если для искупления вины ему предстоит до конца дней выступать в роли сексуального раба для того, кто сам же ему и подчиняется, то он согласен. 

– Сэр, – с благоговением произносит Джим и приподнимает ногу Спока, покрывая ее поцелуями. Он следует от колена вниз, временами ощутимо прихватывая кожу зубами и видя, как следы, сначала бледные, наливаются зеленым. Когда он кусает слишком сильно, Спок сдержанно окликает его, и Джим тут же прижимается губами к помеченному месту, зализывая след. – Я так... я так вас люблю, – говорит Джим. 

– Я знаю, – кивает Спок. Джим широко улыбается, будто услышал ответное признание, но Спок знает, что оно ему не нужно. Джиму необходимо доказать свою преданность, проявить верность и готовность пойти на все ради Спока, но никак не его любовь. Джим, думает Спок, ведет себя так, словно уверен, что Спок его тоже любит, и наверное, в каком-то смысле его можно понять: мало кто согласится на то, чтобы с ним делали всё, что угодно и как угодно. Инстинктивно — а Джима ведут инстинкты и рефлексы — он это понимает. Только он не прав. 

Тогда, четыре года назад, Спок, разъяренный, не видевший практически ничего, тоже поддался своим инстинктам и набросился на Джима, руки которого все еще были обагрены кровью капитана Пайка. Спок, не сводя взгляда с лица, искаженного болезненной гримасой, нашел контактные точки и проник в разум Джима, навсегда повредив его сознание и нарушив нервную систему. Ментальное воздействие — это оружие, к которому вулканцы прибегали исключительно в военных столкновениях, и то, что сорвавшийся Спок натворил, никогда не нашло бы прощения. 

– Господин, – снова шепчет Джим и, немного отодвинувшись, устраивается так, чтобы ему не приходилось тянуться к стопе Спока, которую держит в руках. На голени видны кровоподтеки, но Спока это не тревожит: все следы закроются брюками. 

Джим приоткрывает рот и чуть опускает голову, вытянув шею, чтобы коснуться губами большого пальца ноги Спока. Вулканец выдыхает, не позволяя ощущением взять верх, и медленно моргает, откинувшись на спинку кресла, в то время как Джим увлеченно и старательно посасывает палец, периодически сжимая его зубами. Не до следа, нет — так, прикусывает, одновременно лаская языком захваченный участок плоти. Спок облизывает губу и ловит себя на этом, буквально чувствуя, как в его сознании на чувства падает тяжелая решетка, запирая ненужное. "Никакого возбуждения", — думает Спок, но совсем не так решительно, как хотелось бы. 

Джим обводит языком каждый палец, целует по очереди, пробегает по ним кончиком языка снова и снова. Спок чувствует, как жарко во рту Джима, как влажно от слюны — пальцы блестят в свете приглушенных ламп, и это выглядит так непристойно, что Спок пытается отвести взгляд, но усилий хватает только на то, чтобы перевести его на лицо Джима. Желающего Джима. Разомлевшего от ласки, которую сам же и дарит. 

Его губы припухли, потемнели. В полумраке не видно их цвета, но Спок помнит, что они должны быть темно-розовыми. Глаза Джима поблескивают, и Спок мог бы ожидать соблазнительного взгляда исподлобья, но его не будет: Джим сам решит, когда хватит, и сам выберет дальнейшее, ему не нужно соблазнять Спока. Вулканец думает, что это тоже инстинктивное, потому что всегда, когда Джим приходит к выводу, что настала пора полового акта, Спок и сам к нему готов полностью. 

Джим прижимается губами к выступающей косточке у большого пальца и кончиком языка ведет вверх, к щиколотке, чтобы прикусить кожу в чувствительном месте. Спок знает, что теперь при ходьбе будет ощущать этот укус, и находит в себе отголоски удовлетворения этим фактом. 

Спок отвлекается всего на секунду, чтобы прислушаться к себе, а Джим, напоследок поцеловав стопу, осторожно ставит ногу Спока на пол. Затем приподнимается, опираясь на подлокотники кресла вулканца, и выпрямляется перед ним. Напряженный член покачивается, темная головка поблескивает, от дырочки на ней спускается тонкая нить смазки, незаметная, как паутинка, но Спок точно ее видит. Он не удерживается — выдыхает, и смазка отлетает на пару дюймов. Джим склоняет голову на бок, будто раздумывая, и Спок поднимает на него глаза, видя на лице выражение одновременно любопытствующее и ждущее. Рот приоткрыт, нижняя губа закушена, а судя по движениям челюсти, Джим ее посасывает, имитируя поцелуй. Наконец, Джим округляет глаза и бесхитростно обхватывает член ладонью, толкаясь бедрами вперед. Спок не отдает себе отчета и отталкивается от спинки кресла, садится прямо, а затем наклоняется — так, чтобы член Джима оказался прямо перед лицом. Спок размыкает губы и смотрит вверх, в глаза, и Джим осторожно и медленно подается к нему. Спок чувствует сначала тепло, исходящее от головки, потом гладкость кожи, солоноватость, когда член начинает проникать внутрь рта. Джим не торопится — Спок помнит, что тому нравится сам процесс введения члена — и растягивает удовольствие. Спок открывает рот шире, скользит языком по члену, слизывает смазку, скользкую и густоватую. Джим выдыхает стон и погружается глубже, и Спок расслабляет горло, позволяя ему это. Когда Джим начинает двигаться обратно, Спок чувствует опустошение и легкое разочарование, но не делает ничего, чтобы это остановить. 

* * * 

Стерев его личность, разрушив Джеймса Кирка изнутри, Спок бился над восстановлением его сути многие дни. То, чего он сумел достигнуть, не было совершенством, но в сравнении с тем, чем мог навсегда остаться Джим — пустой безвольной оболочкой — Спок сумел невозможное. Капитан теперь состоял из двух частей — разумной, прежней, и такой, как сейчас. Ни одна из половин не знала о существовании другой, но когда вторая нуждалась во внимании, это отражалось на первой. Джеймс Кирк становился раздражительным больше, чем обычно, его бросало из крайности в крайность, он отказывался мириться с отказами и критикой. Спок пресекал это, если успевал, если же нет — то следствием было то, что случилось сегодня на мостике. 

Второй, Джим, нуждался в том, что ему мог дать только Спок. Спок считал себя обязанным предоставлять Джиму себя в качестве господина, брать, когда тот отдавался, потому что с большим трудом восстановленная личность Джеймса, измученная внешними факторами, чувствовала необходимость подчиняться. Прежде это компенсировалось само, но Спок, вмешавшись в тонкую структуру разума, нарушил баланс. 

Если они оказывались наедине в каюте Спока, то в капитане словно переключался тумблер, и он становился Джимом, покорным, но удивительно властным. Его сила была в непосредственности и бесхитростности, он показывал, чего хочет, и Спок ему это предоставлял. Насытившийся Джим наутро просыпался в своей каюте Джеймсом, и Спок был спокоен за него в течение нескольких дней. 

Это была вина Спока. И он отвечал за это перед самим собой. 

* * * 

Джим отстраняется от него, и Спок слышит чмоканье, с каким член выскальзывает изо рта. Спок мажет языком по губам, удерживая вкус, но Джим дотрагивается до его плеча и просяще смотрит в глаза. Говорить он не спешит, и Спок, понимая, что он хочет, прислоняется к спинке, чуть съехав по креслу вниз. Джим едва улыбается на реакцию Спока и спокойно оглядывает встопорщенный в паху халат. Снимает с члена ткань — Спок глубоко вздыхает, когда головку задевает прохладный воздух — и сжимает его пальцами, будто проверяя, насколько тот тверд. Затем приподнимается и, оседлав бедра Спока, насаживается на него, привычно и уверенно направив член в себя. Спок читает по его лицу и видит, как сначала Джиму неприятно — когда головка преодолевает сфинктер; как взгляд его затуманивается, а по лицу пробегает едва уловимая гримаса удовольствия — член касается простаты; удовлетворение, когда весь ствол входит внутрь. Джим сидит у Спока на бедрах, не двигаясь, но Спок чувствует, как тот напрягает внутренние мышцы: его словно обхватывает большая гладкая ладонь с частотой сердцебиения Джима. 

– Сэр, – с придыханием произносит Джим. – Я вас люблю, господин... Сэр... 

Джим наклоняется вперед, трогает подбородок Спока, удерживая его голову на месте, и прижимается в поцелуе, скользнув языком по губам и слизнув собственный солоноватый привкус. Джиму нравится целоваться после минета, и Спок знает, что он в этом находит: тоже подчинение. Он покоряется всеми способами, какие только обнаруживает, и Спок не знает, что чувствует: то ли горькое сожаление, что Джим теперь такой, половинчатый, то ли мрачное торжество, что он никогда не будет прежним бескомпромиссным убийцей. Джиму не нужно больше убивать — у него есть Спок, хранящий, оберегающий его от беды. 

Джим приподнимается и опускается, устанавливая ритм. Спок задерживает дыхание, чувствуя, как бежит по венам огонь, как подрагивают напряженные мышцы ног. Он вскидывает бедра, толкаясь в Джима, и тот запрокидывает голову от жесткого проникновения. Спок кладет руки ему на ягодицы, вжимает пальцы в кожу и, не давая тому двигаться, начинает резко и грубо врываться в его тело. Джим открывает рот и стонет, но не от боли. Спок ускоряется, чувствуя, как у него немеют мускулы от частых движений, он слышит некрасивые шлепки тела о тело. Они оба потеют, и шлепки становятся звонче, сочнее, и Спок тянет Джима на себя, хватая за шею, и целует — сам. Кусает за губу, упирается лбом в лоб, смотря в глаза и пытаясь отыскать там проблеск разума. Он хочет увидеть Джеймса, настоящего, живого, он хочет быть с ним. Но там нет никого — пустота, ни единой мысли. 

Спок сжимает пальцы на шее Джима и тут же отпускает, вспомнив про синяки, которые завтра будут заметны всем, потому что форма не может спрятать следы на шее. Хватка у Спока мужская, поэтому все смогут сопоставить, у кого был капитан и кто мог оставить такие пятна. Этого нельзя допускать. 

Джим изгибается, вздрагивая всем телом, вдавливает ладони в плечи, не хватаясь ногтями, как обычно, и на грудь Споку брызгает сперма. Ее немного, но она стекает к животу, задевает сосок, путается в волосах, и Спок отводит взгляд, чувствуя, что для разрядки осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Смотрит на осоловевшего, расслабленного Джима, которого почти клонит в сон, и делает еще три фрикции, с низким гортанным стоном излившись вглубь его тела. 

Спок часто дышит, а Джим падает на него, обессиленный. Спок отнесет его в кровать и даст поспать час — этого достаточно, чтобы он пришел в себя и смог переступить порог, вернувшись к миру Джеймсом Кирком. 

Может быть, думает Спок, у населения Рекруса будет шанс выжить.


End file.
